Saving The World Looking Good
by Darkiise
Summary: O/C - Drew and Lyssa are taken in by Charles Xavier and develop relationships, friendships and enemies.
1. In the Beginning

**A/N – This is my best friend and I's first X-Men story using our own characters. We've created two who will have relationships with other characters at some stage. We do now own any of the characters or storylines that are used in this story apart from our own. I am going to make some alterations to storylines and histories of pre-existing characters. I'm also adding Gabriel Summers in when the Summers brothers were young. Parts of the comics and films are used. Points of view will be specified at the top of a section as follows 'x-[Name]-x'. If there is no name then the story comes from a general point of view. Please read, review and enjoy.**

Chapter One – In the Beginning

x-Drew-x

In the beginning I was just a girl from Anchorage, Alaska, where I grew up with my parents, Major Christopher Summers and Katherine Anne, and my brothers, Scott, Alex and Gabriel. Being the youngest in my family was never easy. My brothers were very protective of me even though we were only children.

All three of us ended up being mutants. Scott had optic blasts, which ended up becoming incontrollable when his parachute set on fire whilst we were escaping an attack and he hit his head when he came into contact with earth. Alex can absorb cosmic energy and create energy blasts. Gabriel has so many abilities that it gives me a headache trying to think of them all. I have the power to control water, temperature and emotions. We're all immune to each other's powers, which was good thing when we had arguments.

Our parents died on the day we were attacked. We were taken to an orphanage where the carers wanted to split us up. They managed it in the end but we kept in contact. I was taken all the way to Louisiana where I was looked after by the Miller family. They were really nice to me. Their daughters were great and accepted me as one of their own. But they weren't my true family.

We lived in the Lafayette Parish and went to the local school. That's where I met my best friend, Lyssa Reid. We were 15 when we met in drama class. Lyssa was dressed in a noblewoman costume, strutting about the room ordering about the other kids. She saw me, threw a dress at me and from that moment on we ruled the class together, best of friends. She introduced me to fashion the very next weekend at the nearest mall. I never really thought about my clothes but that day I saw that looking good made me feel good.

I have always been a curvy girl and I take pride in my small waist. My shoulder length, chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes have always made me stand out against the rest. Wearing fitted tops, jeans and cute dresses, with heels that could scare a feeble guy became my new passion. I pride myself on looking good but I always remember who I am. I can fight like my brothers, better even. Lyssa and I took martial arts to perfect our skill.

I worried for a couple of years about my ability. No-one in Louisiana knew about it. I didn't want to lose my best friend because of something that was considered wrong in the world. My worries dispersed when I walked into Lyssa's room and found her splitting into two. She explained to me that the ability presented itself when she was being chased by some bullies. An alternate form fell out of her which she could direct as she liked. The bullies chased the alternate rather than herself. She then told me that her main ability was telepathy, and that she was rather strong with it. I relaxed and told her about me.

When we finished high school and turned 19 we decided to move to New York. A bold move I know but we were young and wanted to see the sights. Our apartment was small with only one bedroom and no internet access. But we didn't mind. Every night we went out to the bars where we managed to get a few gigs where we sang and danced. It got us enough money for rent and food. One evening we got invited to a classy bar not too well known to most New Yorkers. We sung Shirley Bassey songs which were new for us. After, the two men who invited us, Nicky and Josh, escorted us back to their car. They tried hitting on us, which we laughed off but it turned out they felt cheated. They tried attacking us. We beat them but to a bloody pulp and headed for the hills. Somehow they caught up and when they were just about to be rather vicious, a guy shot them both. My bother Scott looked at the men he had just killed, shrugging it off like they were flies on a windowsill. I had never been so happy to see him in my whole life.

He took us back to a place where he had been living for the past few years. It was a school run by Charles Xavier for mutants. It was fantastic. And this is where mine and Lyssa's story began.


	2. Classes

**A/N – We do not own any of the characters, locations and storylines used in this story. We shall be using our own two characters and, of course, storylines.**

Chapter Two – Classes

x-Lyssa-x

Drew and I began our classes on 14th September. I stood in front of my floor-length mirror, taking in the sight of myself. My white blonde hair fell about my shoulders in natural waves. My pale green eyes shone that morning like jades. My figure wasn't anything spectacular, like Drew's, but I did go in at the right places and I was blessed in the chest department. I threw on some light blue skinny jeans, white tank top and a grey cardigan accessorised with a black bow waist belt and a ribbon choker. Back in those days I owned a pair of black bow Louis Vuitton heels which really shouldn't have been worn for casual wear but I put them on those anyway. I was pleased with my appearance and headed next door to Drew's room.

I found her reading through some of the textbooks we were expected to read for our history classes with Logan. There wasn't anything like being prepared. She stood and packed the days relevant books into her satchel. She was wearing a lovely low cut purple jumper with cute dark grey jeans. Her leather cowboy boots poked out from under her flares. Around her neck lay a simple silver chain with an amethyst pendant which was given to her by her brother Scott when she was 18. It had once been their mothers.

"Ready to go?"  
"Aha. How did you sleep?"  
"Better than I had expected. The beds here are soooo comfy."  
"Aren't they just?"  
"Oh, Lys, have you seen our history teacher?"  
"Yes, oh yes I have."

Our first class was with Professor Charles Xavier. We discussed our powers with the rest of the class then begun talking about the years when mutants first came to be known. Xavier even dipped into his own past which sparked a lot of curiosity within me. I wanted to know what happened to Max Eisenhardt who is now called Erik Lehnsherr.

The next lesson was History with the gorgeous Logan. He didn't really keep eye contact with any of the class. He said his piece, set us a task and chewed on a cigar. At the end of the class he gave us homework and let us go. He kept Drew and I back to tell us what we had to catch up on, with no help on how we were to do that. But we didn't mind. From what we've heard from others he isn't very sociable with anyone who wasn't in the main group; Xavier, Dr Jean Grey, Ororo Munroe, Scott Summers and Rogue for some reason. Drew labelled him as a lone wolf.

We had to have two training classes a week; one in the gymnasium and one in the Danger Room. In the gym we received basic training such as offensive and defensive moves. We worked on how to deal with different opponents depending on gender, height and weight. We touched on how to use our powers when fighting but didn't put them into practise. That was left for the Danger Room. In that room we were given different scenarios and tasks to complete. We were graded and shown how we could improve. We sometimes paired up and were asked to fight using our powers but only at a safe level.

I'm rather proud of how well developed my telepathic ability is. I can cloak my mind from others so they can't sense my presence. I can put up metal blocks. I can camouflage myself so people don't see me as how I am which was brilliant when the bullies back in Louisiana were after me. My telepathic manipulation is superb. I can not only read other people's minds but I can see images, extract and insert information. I can paralyse, cause pain, control minds, possess and track people. I don't really like to tell people how advanced I am as they can sometimes...fear me.

I love Drew's abilities. She can control one of the most powerful forces on earth...water. She has control over temperature. She used to cool down our beers when the fridge in the apartment broke. In the winter she'd influence the air and we'd become nice and toasty. Her final ability is control over emotions. I'd never seen anything like it. She can stop an argument by sending out calming waves. She can make people happy, sad, feel love, feel anger. Fantastic.

After break we headed to our final class which was Italian. Dr Jean Grey taught that lesson. She was such a wonderful woman. There were only 7 people in that class; me, Drew, Rogue, Bobby, John, Kitty and Piotr. It was kinda nice having such a small class. We got through so much in an hour. Much more productive.

After Italian we were invited to Bobby's birthday which was being held in the games room. It was only a small event but Drew and I didn't mind, we still dressed up. After a long shower I partially dried my hair and put in curlers. I chose a fitted, textured black Giorgio Armani blazer, with just a black strapless bra underneath, and a pair of long, flared, black high waist trousers. I took out my curlers and pinned up my hair, creating a wonderful baroque hairstyle. I drew a thick line with black eyeliner around my eyes and applied blood red lipstick to my full lips. I completed my outfit with some killer red heels. I looked hot, I won't deny it.

I met up with Drew on the way down to the games room. She styled her hair to one side with loose curls. She applied soft make up with smokey eyes and light gold lipgloss. Her dress was short, electric blue and made of lace. It was tucked in at the waist and looking good. Her shoes were black velvet high wedges. She looked magnificent. We were ready to kick some ass.

The small party turned out to be pretty crowded. The music was loud, the food was good and the dancing was thrilling. A few of the teachers made an appearance. Scott was here with his girlfriend Jean. Drew went over to get to know her better. I took a drink and stood over by the door. I scoured the room for any interesting people. I noticed a rather bored Logan sitting on the sofa by the pinball machine. I took a chance and went over to talk.

"Hey prof."  
"I'm not a professor. I'm just Logan."  
"Well then Just Logan... What you doing here?"  
"Rogue asked me to come."  
"Ah, ok."

The conversation died and I felt like a fool. I gazed around, trying to drum up a new topic. I was about to ask about the homework when he got up and left. He was one tough cookie. I was stubborn, and I wasn't going to let him go that easily. I got up and was about to leave when Drew returned.

"Where you off?"  
"I was just gonna go talk to Logan. He left before I could think of anything else to say."  
"He talked to you? Wow, I didn't think he was capable. Anyway... I have great news!"  
"Ooooh what's happened?"  
"I'm allowed to get a dog!"  
"Oh yay! Wow! You going to get an Alaskan Malamute?"  
"Yup, and i'm going to call him Nunuk!"  
"The Lost Boys... such a great movie."  
"I know!"

The party died down around 11 so I went back to my room. I lay in my bed and wondered about what my future had for me. If I only knew about the deep shit I was going to end up putting myself in, how cute and quirky Drew's new dog was going to be, how even the most sensible person can come out with surprises. I finally dropped to sleep and dreamed of Logan all night.


End file.
